Certain sports or games, of which tennis is the typical example, require that the player have ready access to more than one ball. In tennis, the server quickly serves a second ball if the first is a fault. It is desirable to have a means for having two tennis balls available without hampering the motion of the player and without interrupting his concentration. This invention is directed to solving this problem.
It has been known to provide special pockets for sports balls. Pockets for attachment to tennis shorts have been known, and horizontally disposed multiple pockets are known. Pockets to hold a plurality of balls are known. However, it is not believed that any prior expedient provided a means to store one or two balls with easy access and firm retention, as in the present invention.
A vertically stacked double pocket is provided on tennis shorts or the like. The pocket has an upper section and a lower section. Elastic bands are provided at the top of each section. The pocket is closed at the bottom and the sides and is open at the top. The top of the bottom section is open into the bottom of the top section. The elastic bands tend to close the tops of the respective sections but the bands are easily stretchable and deformable to permit the passage of a ball therethrough.
Preferably, pleats are provided on each section so that when no ball is present, the pocket section tends to lie flat, and when a ball is present, the section expands to accomodate it.
A first ball may be passed through the top of the pocket, past both bands, and be retained securely in the lower section. If desired, a second ball may be inserted in the upper section, and also be held securely. The balls may be withdrawn in order at will. Both balls are inserted and removed at the same place, which is desirable for maintaining the player's concentration. The preferable location of the pocket is at the rear of the garment, to one side of the rear center line. The pocket is simple, inconspicuous, effective and easy to use with a minimum of interruption to the player and retains the balls with a minimum of interference with the player's motion in play.